Double Take
by homra-kid
Summary: There is a photo shoot happening in Iwatobi and when a replacement is needed, Haruka gets dragged into play substitute. It's a surprise to everyone and the boys are in shock no thanks to Haruka's natural female abilities. Warning: Fem!Haruka, Fem!Nagisa, mentions of Fem!Ai. Implied ships, you figure it out.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Kouji Ouji, Hiroko Utsumi, Kyoto Animation.

**Warning:** Themes of genderbending, heterosexual couples instead of yaoi for once and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Music:** "Happy Boy" by Harrison

You can find the artist on Soundcloud at harrisonsalive

**A/N:** I've been looking into buying a new swimsuit from Pac Sun, saw some of their stuff, thought of genderbent Haruka, SKETCHED genderbent Haruka in swimsuits and just drooled over Sousuke x Haruka. Quiet! I don't know how or why I do this to myself!

If you're curious about my genderbent Haruka sketches, you can head over to my art tumblr which is linked on my profile.

X

X

It was hard to believe how often they forgot that Nanase Haruka was a girl.

Rin had a tendency to disregard that fact on a daily basis, treating Haruka much like she was one of the guys. Makoto of course did a much better job than Rin since he knew her best whereas Rei had exquisite manners compared to both teens and was always a gentleman. Something Nagisa never failed to mention when comparing the group of boys both she, Haruka, Gou and Ai were stuck with. But then again, it was probably biased of the blond second year, considering the fact that Ryugazaki Rei was her boyfriend and that said boyfriend treated her like a queen.

Sousuke and Momotaro, the newest additions to their group of friends were a much different story though. While Sousuke was brooding towards Haruka (in the politest way of course), the younger brother of the former captain of Samezuka's swim club was brash and flamboyant towards everyone he met. Although he usually flirted with Gou much to Rin's annoyance, he would occasionally lock on Haruka as well from time to time though he was never able to get very far with her no thanks to her stoic personality and Makoto's protective aura.

He was like a killer whale for heaven's sake!

Still, it remained a fact that the boys overlooked Haruka's gender (minus Rei). They considered her one of them (not that it was bad) so to see the girl dolled up and clad in a dark blue bikini that revealed more skin than they were used to seeing from her and posing in front of the camera, modeling, came as a complete shock to all of them while the girls looked on and clapped in awe.

It'd been a coincidence that a photo shoot was taking place in Iwatobi really. All they'd been doing was getting ready to hang out, swim at the beach, maybe play some volleyball and have a picnic when all of a sudden a strange man came right up to Haruka before she could get into the water. When he began eyeing her up and down, Rin was the first to start marching up to the stranger, growling menacingly at him but the man boldly declared that Haruka looked perfect to everyone's surprise and in a matter of seconds he asked her to be a model for the day.

The man, Kai Jen he called himself, turned out to be a photographer from a big name company in Tokyo that specialized in fashion. The issue he was working on happened to be the swimsuit edition and having heard of the town of Iwatobi, he organized a group photo shoot. Unfortunately, one of the models canceled due to an emergency and in need of an attractive and able body to showcase lone set of designer swimsuits, it'd been pure luck on the photographer's part when he set his sights on Haruka.

"No thank you." Haruka told him on the spot after he made his offer but Kai was persistent, offering to pay her for her services and throw in a small collection of their swimsuits as gifts. Without Nagisa's persuasion, something along the lines of saving up the money to buy mackerel in bulk to save herself trips to the grocery store, Haruka readily agreed with that idea in mind. It was a typical Haruka move and everyone quite literally shook their heads while Nagisa jumped in victory since it wasn't a common occurrence that she was ever able to sway the older girl to do anything without Makoto's help.

"Nanase-san has such a nice complexion." One of the makeup artists commented.

"Other than the eye makeup and some blush, she's a natural beauty." Another added.

Hearing this, Makoto swallowed, his cheeks red while Rin just stared, wide eyed and frozen as Haruka did a pose. It was ordinary, anyone could do it, but with her normal resigned expression and some guidance from the professionals around her, she looked absolutely stunning and practically glowed under the sunlight.

Sousuke, as much as he disliked Haruka for being a distraction to Rin's success to reaching the Olympics, honestly couldn't help but glance longingly at her despite his attempts to remain indifferent. Damn it! Okay, she was hot and his cheek's flushed at the thought much like Makoto and Rin.

Momotaro sadly had no restraints unlike his senpai's and before anyone could stop him, the words were already falling from his gaping mouth. "Ha-haruka senpai is a babe!"

His words came out much too loudly for anyone's comfort and all boys (excluding Rei since Nagisa would kill him) turned and glared daggers at the redheaded first year. The trail of drool that hung from the edge of his mouth was obvious, and Makoto and Rin were not amused while Sousuke snickered into a clenched fist.

"What?! I'm just telling the truth!" He stammered, uncomfortable now as they glowered fiercely at him. "Admit it!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Rin retorted loudly, his face burning. Whether it was from embarrassment or rage, no one could tell.

"Haruka senpai!" Momotaro pointed at the girl who was now getting down and lying in the sand.

"Wh-what about Haru?" Makoto frowned, his nose scrunched up.

"Boys!" Gou finally exclaimed. "Look at yourselves, you're all acting like a bunch of ninnies! Even you Sousuke-kun!"

"Me?!" Sousuke blinked, astonished by her accusation. "How?!"

"I saw the way you looked at Haruka-senpai! Your expression was soft and you had the barest hint of red in your cheeks!" The redheaded second year girl said. "And, you, and you, and you too onii-chan!" She added, pointing to the other three boys.

Nagisa then raised her hand up. "Oh, is this what they call a love pentagon?!"

"What?! No!" Momotaro then went to press himself close to Gou's side and she took a step back from him immediately. "Count me out! I only stated the obvious and that Haruka-senpai is hot! That doesn't mean I'm interested in her like that!"

"Then that just leaves Mako-chan, Rin-chan and Sou-chan." Nagisa said, tilting her head.

At this the three teens looked at one another, confused yet reeling in on the meaning of the discussion before turning back to glance at Haruka as she turned on her side, her legs folded, head tilted to one side and to their displeasure, facing them despite Kai moving around and snapping picture after picture in front of them.

"Nanase you're a natural!" He exclaimed happily.

"I am?" She asked, slightly confused as she took a suggestion from a nearby model and arched her back with one hand supporting her and the other pressed gently against her chest.

The pose was sensual and seeing the slight glow of mischief dance across her face, the three third year's choked before turning away quickly. It was much too much and Haruka had no idea how she was affecting them so strongly.

"Ne, ne." Nagisa tugged on Rei arms. "Are they going to be okay? It looks like they're about to pass out. I mean, look at how red their faces are." She commented with a pout.

Rei just shook his head in response. "It's best that we leave them to their suffering, I think."

"How come Rei-chan? Isn't that a bit mean?"

"Well, considering the nature of the situation, I think it's well deserved punishment."

"Oh?" Tilting her head at Rei, her boyfriend rolled his eyes before gesturing towards Haruka. Looking back and forth several times between her friend and the three boys doubled over, it finally clicked in Nagisa's mind and slowly she began to smirk. "Oh, now I see!"

"My point exactly." Rei said, pushing his glasses up, his nose pointed in the air.


End file.
